Such a bearing assembly is utilized, e.g., as a two-row tapered roller bearing, in order to rotatably support a toothed gear wheel in an automobile engine. For example, the outer ring(s) of two tapered roller bearings are fitted in complementary mating surfaces of the toothed gear wheel. To attach the toothed gear wheel to an engine housing, the inner rings are retained, e.g., in a corresponding attachment unit, so that the toothed gear wheel is rotatably borne on the engine housing. The attachment unit has an axially-extending bore designed to receive a screw for threadably attaching the bearing assembly to the engine housing. Overall, known bearing assemblies of this type have been characterized by having a relatively complex construction and by requiring a time-consuming or expensive installation. In particular, it is relatively time-consuming and/or expensive to precisely set the required axial pre-loading or tensioning of the two inner rings of the tapered roller bearings against each other before the start of actual operation of the bearing assembly.